Baby strollers have been in common use for a long time and are very convenient for their intended purposes. When using such a stroller it is usually necessary to also carry along or be in possession of various child care items such as diapers, bottles, tissues, toys, etc. As a practical matter all of such accessories cannot be placed in the stroller with the baby. Even if they could be placed next to the baby, the items must be removed when the stroller is folded for storage. Also, loose items laying in the stroller could be lost while using the stroller.
A person can carry one or more accessory bags which contain the desired accessories for the baby, but this can be rather awkward. It is not practical to try to attach a conventional accessory bag to a stroller.
Various types of strollers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,781,225; 2,770,488; and 4,657,269. However, none of these patents describe a practical carrying device for a foldable stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,429 describes a high chair to which a shopping bag can be attached, but this is not practical for a stroller.
Storage bags for wheel chairs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,750 and 4,577,903. These structures would not be suitable for use on strollers. Also, the basket described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,257 for attachment to a wheelchair or walker would not be suitable for use on strollers.
Various other types of attachments or holders are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,703,426; 2,897,976; 3,014,759; 4,273,380; and 4,466,659. None of such attachments or holders, however, would be suitable for use on a stroller.
There has not heretofore been described a carrying device for foldable strollers which has the advantages provided by the present invention.